


Settling Down

by ShameInYou



Series: Jerry and Gena Cantrell [2]
Category: Alice in Chains
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:58:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShameInYou/pseuds/ShameInYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jerry was depressed, yet he had too much pride to actually receive help. He had also been in denial that he even had a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settling Down

**Author's Note:**

> Jerry stood in the kitchen of his home, hand on the fridge door, staring into the fridge. He sighed as he stood there, reaching up and stroking the beard that had grown onto his face over the past month.

He hesitated, reaching into the fridge and grabbing a beer. He stared at it as he slammed the door to the fridge closed, glass bottles inside of it clinking.

He put his hair behind his ear on one side of his head. He slowly and hesitantly popped the cap open. It was a habit he had gained over the past year, opening it slowly as if it couldn't be heard.

He sighed as he brought the can to his lips, tasting the bitter liquid that his taste buds had grown immune to. It was a nearly every day thing now to drink himself into oblivion.

Jerry was depressed, yet he had too much pride to actually receive help. He had also been in denial that he even had a problem.

Jerry sipped his beer as he walked through the house idly, bored out of his mind. Each room in the house made him have a weight on his chest. It was better to just go day by day being drunk. Everything had went to shit and Jerry was at a point where he wasn't sure what he would do for the rest of his life.

Jerry walked over to an end table that sat in his living room. He stood there, staring at the pictures that littered the table. He sipped his beer as he picked up one of his wife Gena and his son, Harry. Gena and Harry were hugging and smiling at the camera. Jerry smiled sadly and sat it back down, picking up another one of he and Harry, chuckling lightly to himself as he stared at the funny faces they were making.

Harry was the spitting image of his mother. Jerry shook his head, still smiling as he sat the picture down, sipping his beer and picking up yet another photo, this time it was one of he and Gena, from the day they got married.

It was nearly 10 years ago but it felt like yesterday. They didn't have a big wedding and it was one of those last minute decision things. The pair had their arms wrapped around each other, lips pressed together.

Jerry stared at that picture longer than any of the other ones. He sighed after a few minutes and quickly set it back down, turning his back on the family photographs, making his way out of the living room.

Jerry slowly made his way upstairs, heading for his bedroom. He stopped at the first door to the right in the hall. He stared at the poster that was taped to the door.

It was a poster of himself and he was much younger and happier in the photo. He was looking down at his guitar, his long hair captured in a sway. 

_Jerry Cantrell of Alice in Chains_

The poster read. Jerry sighed, feeling a wave of depression swallowing him whole as he read the words. Alice in Chains. Alice in Chains was over. They had finished their contract with Columbia, the band had no label, and they were pretty much disbanded. Layne had fell off the face of the earth and Mike and Sean were off doing other things.

It was hard for Jerry to accept that the one thing that for years he had been doing, was over. Jerry couldn't accept it. It hurt him really bad. He had a lot of guilt and regret for the way things ended with Alice in Chains. He had lost his best friend. He had read an interview that Layne had done shortly after Alice in Chains had officially disbanded. Layne had made sure to say that he was no longer friends with the guys in Alice in Chains.

Jerry had no idea where Layne was or how he was doing. The last time he had seen Layne, Layne was far gone on the needle. Jerry sighed as he stood in front of the door, remembering how frustrating it was to work with Layne towards the end. Layne would show up late, and be strung out during recordings. It pissed Jerry off that Layne would find drugs more important than the music. Towards the end, the two did nothing but argue and fuss.

Jerry pushed the door open to his son's room, going in and standing there, looking around. Harry's guitar sat in the corner, still plugged up to the small amp. Jerry had given Harry one of his guitars. Harry wanted to be just like him and play guitar. The two had been working closely together, until things got really bad for Jerry.

Jerry smiled as he stood there, remembering how he and Harry would sit on the floor and Jerry would teach his son a few chords. Harry watched Jerry with so much admiration in his eyes. Jerry walked around the room, the beer still in his hand. He stared at the Sea Hawks pendant that was tacked to Harry's wall, and the football that sat on a shelf in Harry's room. Jerry and Harry would occasionally go outside in the backyard and throw the ball to each other.

Jerry smiled when he thought about the times he had actually taken his son to a football game. Harry was so excited and his eyes lit up at all the action. Jerry chuckled to himself thinking about how Gena would be confused, and he and Jerry would explain the game to her as things happened.

The best moment was when their team won, and they were there.

Jerry walked over to Harry's dresser setting his beer on top of it and opened the top drawer, his face falling into a pout as he stared into the empty drawer.

He closed it and grabbed his beer again, looking around the room and sighed, walking out, closing the door behind him. Jerry walked down the hall to his bedroom.

He walked in and sat on the king-sized bed, setting his beer on the nightstand. He looked around the room. The floor was littered with his dirty clothes. An ashtray on his nightstand was overflowing with cigarette butts and the nightstand was littered with empty beer cans he had failed to clean up.

Jerry sighed as he laid back on the bed, hands folded over his stomach, staring up at the ceiling. His brows were furrowed and the weight on his chest felt like it was crushing him. He lay there for a few minutes, the silence of the house piercing. He finally rolled over, facing the right side of the bed. The covers were still neatly folded up on her side of the bed.

Jerry's hair was in his face as he lay there, staring at her pillow. He sighed, sliding over, laying his greasy head onto her pillow, burying his face into it. He felt a chill down his spine when he sniffed it. It still smelled like her shampoo. She always used great smelling shampoo. Jerry sighed as he nuzzled his face into her pillow, feeling a lump form in his throat.

He finally turned his face to look at her nightstand. He hadn't touched it since the day she left.

A picture of them sat on it. They looked so happy. She was laughing and Jerry was leaned down, teeth sunk into her cleavage. Jerry smiled a little as he looked at it. His eyes fell to right in front of the picture.

On the night stand sat her wedding band and engagement ring. Jerry slid closer to the edge of her side of the bed, reaching over and picking the rings up, holding them together. 

Her engagement ring was gold with a heart shaped diamond on it, and her wedding band was gold, lined with diamonds. Jerry sighed, setting it back onto the nightstand, sitting up in bed and looking at his left hand, his own wedding ring still on his finger.

It was a plain gold band, to match her rings. Jerry could feel his chest and throat burning. He stretched his legs out, rubbing up and down his thighs, rocking back and forth slightly. He couldn't hold it in anymore as his emotions seemed to boil over.

He sat there on his cold, empty bed, alone as he let out a loud sob, putting his hands over his face. He felt ashamed for crying. Crying is what pussies did. Jerry was no pussy. Jerry was a fucking man. Men didn't fucking cry.

Things had gotten so bad for him that it had come to this.

Jerry stared at the foot of the bed as he sat there, his tears falling out of his red eyes and disappearing into the beard that he'd grown.

His life had gone to shit and he didn't know what to do. His band was no more, his wife left him, he had no record contract and he wasn't sure what the future would hold for him. He didn't know where to turn and he felt so alone.

Jerry had really fucked up. He finally admitted it to himself. In that moment and time, he finally admitted that he fucked up.

Gena had grown tired of his drinking. He knew he had a problem and he didn't want to address it. He and Gena were at each other's throats over Jerry's drinking. Jerry would go out to get beer from the store at all hours of the night, and Gena would be waiting for him when he got back, screaming and scolding him, like he was her child.

Jerry had fucking hated it. He hated her telling him what to do. He paid all the bills, he paid for everything and she was trying to control him.

That's how he felt at the time.

He hadn't noticed how unhappy Gena had become with him. Jerry had started to go downhill earlier in the year when it became clear that AiC was over.

He had lost interest in things he used to like to do. He started sleeping alot and just watching TV. Harry was becoming lazy like dad, sitting up under him and watching TV with him.

Jerry had tolerated Gena yelling at him at first, but then he got tired of it and the two were constantly at each other's throats.

Jerry sobbed to himself as he thought about the day she left. Jerry had went out to the local bar to place a bet on the football game and stick around and have a few beers. It was better to be here than to be at home getting yelled at and nagged by Gena.

When he got back, he was drunk. It wasn't until the next morning he realized that she was gone. Her clothes were gone, Harry was gone. The house was dead silent without his family there.

Jerry was angry at first. He was angry at her for taking his son away from him. Angry because she just left him and didn't tell him where they were. Jerry had no idea where his wife and child were. He was angry that she left her wedding bands here. He was angry that she had left no note.

It had been a month since she left him. He had some time to sit and reflect and he figured she had left him because of his drinking.

It was at the point now where this was just ridiculous. Jerry felt like a prisoner in his house. There was no one to talk to. He missed Gena. He missed her smell, he missed her body, he missed talking to her.

Jerry sobbed as he thought about her. She was his fucking soul mate and he had fucked up. He didn't know what to do. He had no friends. It was only he, Gena and Harry. And now Gena and Harry were gone.

He didn't know where they were and the loneliness was killing him. Jerry couldn't take being alone. Not when he knew what it was like to have a family. 

Jerry sniffled, clearing his throat loudly, reaching into the pocket of his shorts, pulling out his cell phone. He whimpered as he looked through his contacts, finding his wife's cell phone number.

He pressed it and put the phone to his ear, his other hand pressed to his forehead as he listened to the dial tone.

His heart beat fast as he listened to the phone ringing. He sighed shakily when he once again got her voice mail. She never answered the phone. 

Jerry was going to call her until she did, no matter how long that would take.

She had taken her voice off of her voice mail, leaving a standard greeting. Jerry longed to hear her voice; he felt like he hadn't heard it in so long.

He couldn't help but let out another loud sob as the line beeped, signaling for him to begin his message.

He spoke, his voice coming out more high pitched than usual.

"Gena? It's Jerry. Please call me...I just wanna talk to you...I miss you. I'm lonely. I'm fucking sorry...please just call me..." Jerry sighed, before ending the call.

"Fuck!" He exclaimed, throwing the phone to the foot of the bed.

Jerry put his head in his hands as he sobbed loudly, wishing this nightmare for him would end. Jerry sobbed for a few minutes, finally calming down, still feeling sad as he sat there, eyes tear-stained.

He fucking hated not being drunk. He hated feeling like this. Jerry just wanted to get lost and just fucking sleep the whole day away.

He sat on the edge of the bed, staring down at the floor. He put his hair behind his ears, scratching his beard before he stood up, getting ready to go back downstairs, sit in his recliner and drink himself into oblivion.

As he got to the thresh hold to the bedroom, Jerry heard his ringtone go off. His heart nearly beat out of his chest as he recognized the ringtone that he had chosen specifically for Gena.

"Gena!" Jerry muttered, high pitched as he raced towards the bed, shakily grabbing his cell phone, looking at it to see that it was indeed, Gena.

Jerry fumbled shakily with the phone to answer it. 

"Gena? Babe!?" He exclaimed into the phone.

"...Dad?" Jerry heard a familiar voice.

"...Harry?" Jerry sniffled, loudly clearing his throat, brows furrowed.

He was surprised to find that his 9 year old son had answered Gena's phone.

"Dad it's me, Harry!" Harry's little voice sounded.

"Harry! Son! Where's your mom at!?" Jerry exclaimed into the phone.

"She went to work. Dad I wanna go home!" Harry whined into the phone.

Jerry couldn't help but crack a smile at his son's desperate plea. He hadn't seen them in a month, and the month felt like an eternity. 

"I want you to come home son." Jerry sighed.

"Dad I don't understand why mommy made me leave. I miss you. I miss my bed. I miss grandpa. I miss my animals. Dad I wanna go home!" Harry started to cry into the phone.

"I miss you guys too. It's complicated son...it's all my fault. Dad's a dumb ass. Mom's really upset with me." Jerry sighed, feeling guilty at his son's crying.

"What did you do?" Harry sniffled.

"It's complicated Harry. It's too complicated for you to understand. I'm so glad you called me back. I've been trying to call your mom for a while. She won't answer when I call." Jerry sighed.

"Dad I wanna go home. I don't wanna be here anymore. Please come and get me dad. Please!" Harry begged into the phone, crying.

Jerry raised a brow, heart racing.

"You just tell me where you are and I'll come and get you son." Jerry replied.

"I'm at the Super 8 motel!" Harry cried.

"Super 8...what the fuck?" Jerry said into the phone, sniffling, brows furrowed. "Why the hell did mom take you guys there?" Jerry asked.

"I don't know. It's no fun. I miss my room. I miss my game boy. There's nothing on TV here. Mommy says I can't swim in the pool because I might catch an S-T-B. She goes to work and leaves me in here all by myself all day. I'm so bored dad. Please come get me. Please!" Harry exclaimed, sobbing.

"Do you know if you're in the one in town?" Jerry asked, biting his lip.

"I don't know!" Harry exclaimed, confused.

"Son...son calm down. Please tell me your room number." Jerry exclaimed, walking over to his nightstand.

He knocked empty beer cans on the floor to find a scrap piece of paper and a pen.

"Room 132 dad." Harry whined.

Jerry quickly scribbled it down.

"I got it. You just sit tight. I'm gonna bring you back home. Alright son?" Jerry smiled a little.

"Okay dad. Can you bring my game boy?" Harry sniffled.

Jerry chuckled into the phone.

"Yeah. I'll bring your game boy."

"Okay." Harry sniffled.

They got off of the phone and Jerry stood there, staring into space, brows furrowed. 

This whole month, Gena had his son shacked up in a seedy and cheap motel? What the hell was she thinking? She still had Jerry's credit card, and that was the place where they were living? Out of a fucking hotel?

Jerry quickly shed out of his clothes, adding them to the big pile on the floor, rushing into the conjoining bathroom to take a quick shower.

* * *

Jerry's heart raced as he sat on the bed of the Super 8 Hotel room that Gena was renting. He frowned as he looked around, her things scattered all over the room, her clothes in a pile in the corner.

Jerry had went to the nearest Super 8, heading straight for room 132, knocking on the door, calling Harry's name. He was so relieved when Harry opened the door. They hadn't gone far. Jerry had embraced his son, not being able to keep the tears from falling at the joy of seeing his son.

Harry of course did not really understand what was going on, and immediately asked for his game boy and pointed to Jerry's beard.

Getting info out of Harry was another challenge as well. Jerry gave him his game boy and Harry would only answer "I don't know" to everything.

Jerry gathered all of Harry's clothes and he took the boy away from the hotel room, leaving a random item in between the door and door frame so the door would not lock.

Jerry took Harry over to his father's ranch, explaining to his dad what was going on. Harry was going to stay with Jerry Sr. until Jerry could sort things out with Gena. Harry was so excited to be out of that hotel room and back with his family.

Jerry had no idea when Gena would be back. He had been sitting in her room for hours after he brought Harry back home. She had apparently left her cell phone in the room for Harry, so he could get in touch with her if he needed to.

Jerry couldn't resist going through her phone, trying to figure out what she had been doing. There was nothing on her phone, no new contacts, or anything suspicious. Jerry turned on the TV in the room, laying back on the bed and trying to kill time by watching one of the 4 channels that were on the dumpy TV, until Gena came back.

* * *

Gena sighed as she pulled up in the parking lot of the Super 8. She was exhausted from a long day of photo shoots and a movie shoot, which she had walked out on, due to a disagreement with the director.

It seemed harder to run things by herself, without Jerry there. People always tried to get over on her. She was no fool, she wouldn't let anyone get over on her.

The movie shoot had gone bad. It wasn't what she thought it was going to be. The director had somehow thought she was going to fuck a guy in a threesome. Gena thought she had made it pretty clear that she only did girl on girl scenes. There was a miscommunication about this project somewhere down the line. Gena and the director got to arguing, and Gena stormed out.

To make matters worse, her ankle was killing her. She was walking so fast that she stumbled and fell outside before she got to her car, in her 6 inch heels. She had quickly grabbed her things and exited the place as fast as she could.

She sighed. At least seeing her son would make her feel better. She got out of her car and grabbed her purse, limping to the door. She slid the card key and opened the door, coming inside of the room.

She threw her purse down on the table in the hotel room, taking her heels off and grabbing her phone that was on the table and stood there, going through it as she stood there.

"Harry honey! Are you in the bathroom? Honey what do you want for dinner tonight? Wanna go eat pizza or something?" Gena sighed, scratching her scalp as she scrolled through her phone with one hand.

A nice dinner with her son would help her forget about the stress of the day. She bit her lip when she saw Jerry's number in her missed calls.

Her brows furrowed as she saw an outgoing call to Jerry's number from earlier in the day.

"Harry!?" Gena called, finally looking around the room.

Meanwhile Jerry was in the bathroom taking a piss. He was just washing his hands when he heard Gena come into the hotel room. He heard her voice and his heart nearly melted. He felt like he hadn't heard her voice in so long.

Jerry sighed shakily as he stood in front of the door. He put his hair behind his ears and he finally pushed the door to the bathroom open, coming out and facing his wife.

"Harry's not here." Jerry said quietly, looking down and then looking at her.

Gena gasped when she saw Jerry, a frown forming on her face. She dropped her phone and she stood there, staring at Jerry.

Jerry looked at her. She was still as beautiful as ever. He stood there with his hands in his pockets.

"Jerry? What THE FUCK are YOU doing here!?" Gena frowned. "Where's Harry!?" 

"Harry's at my dad's house." Jerry frowned lightly.

"How the? What the!?" Gena exclaimed, confused.

"Harry called me and begged me to come get him Gena. Why the fuck are you staying here? This is no place for a kid to stay." Jerry frowned.

"Oh fuck you Jerry. Since when do you fucking care about the well being of Harry? Since when do you give a fuck about anything? You look like shit by the way!" Gena frowned.

Jerry sighed, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked down.

"Why don't you just pack all your shit up and come back home with me?" Jerry frowned, voice quivering.

"No!" Gena exclaimed. "It's not that fucking easy Jerry! You're an asshole and you only care about yourself! I'm sick of your fucking shit!"

"I fucking care about you!" Jerry sighed, throwing his arms out, squinting his eyes.

"What the fuck...I should have known Harry would end up doing something like this! I'm not going back Jerry. Not when you're like this! I can't fucking take it. I'm so sick of it. I deserve better than this!" Gena exclaimed.

"Gena..." Jerry began, walking towards her.

"DON'T COME NEAR ME!" Gena screamed, then winced when she balanced on her hurting ankle.

"Fuck!" She exclaimed, bending down slightly.

"What's wrong!?" Jerry asked worriedly, noticing her rubbing her ankle.

"Like you FUCKING care!" Gena screamed. "Jerry get the fuck out of here! I don't fucking want you here!" 

"No! I'm not going anywhere until you come back with me!" Jerry frowned.

"I'm gonna call the fucking cops and tell them you're harassing me if you don't fucking leave!" Gena frowned, bending down to get her phone.

Jerry rushed over, kicking her phone out of the way and grabbing her wrists as she bent back up.

"Fuck no!" Jerry frowned.

Gena screamed, struggling against Jerry's grip as he held onto her wrists tightly. She tried to break free from his grip but he was too strong.

"Get away from me! Stop it! Let me go!" Gena screamed.

"No Gena! Just fucking listen to me! Please! Just fucking listen to me will you!? I haven't fucking seen you in a month...you took my son away from me...but what's worse is you fucking left me...you fucking broke my heart!" Jerry replied, eyes pooling with tears as he looked into her eyes.

Gena stopped struggling, brows still furrowed.

"I broke your heart? How could you fucking tell with all of the fucking alcohol in your system!" Gena screamed, struggling against him again.

Jerry let her go and she ripped away from him, hopping over to the bed and sitting down, bringing her ankle up and rubbing it, brows furrowed.

Jerry walked over and sat beside her, silent. Gena frowned, wincing at the pain in her ankle. She slowly turned her head to look at Jerry when she heard light sobs. She furrowed her brows as she watched him with his hands over his face, shoulders shaking.

"I know I've got a fucking problem." Jerry said after a while, sniffling and clearing his throat loudly, wiping his eyes. "I know I fucking drink too much Gena. I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry. But you didn't have to fucking leave me...take my family away from me. I can't fucking take losing anyone else...I've already lost so many people along the way. I just can't take anymore of this fucking shit!"

Gena bit her lip, still frowning, staring ahead.

"I fucking love you so god damned much! I admit I have a problem...and I need help...I fucking need you Gena...fucking help me Gena...don't fucking leave me...please don't fucking leave me. I can't live without you and Harry. You guys are my fucking life now! I fucked up and I'm sorry!" Jerry exclaimed, breaking off into a sob.

"I fucking hate seeing you do this to yourself Jerry. It's like at night you become another person...distant...I fucking hate it. Harry wants to be just like you...you were making our son lazy. He stopped doing things he liked to do. He was just sitting on the couch with you all day, doing nothing. The house was a mess. I got fucking sick of it. And worse of all you were ignoring what I need." Gena sighed, feeling her own eyes pooling with tears.

"I'm sorry babe...I'm sorry! I swear I wanna get sober. I don't wanna drink anymore. I'll get help...just come back home please...you don't fucking deserve to live like this...you deserve to fucking live with me!" Jerry exclaimed.

"I just didn't know what else to do to get through to you Jerry. I just don't understand what's been going on with you. You used to do things, we used to go places, then all of a sudden you stopped doing everything and you just want to drink and lay around the house...that's not the Jerry I fell in love with..." Gena replied, sniffling, wiping her eyes.

"I just feel like my fucking world's been falling apart...I have no band...playing guitar is the only fucking thing I know how to do...I feel like it was taken away from me..." Jerry admitted.

"Wait, is this about the Alice in Chains thing? Jerry? No one's taken your guitar away! You still got it! You're a great guitar player babe...you can still play! Make another solo album! You're so fucking talented!" Gena frowned.

"I wish it was that easy." Jerry sighed.

They both sat there in silence for a few minutes. Jerry looked over at Gena.

"Just fucking come back to me Gena. Please...I promise I won't fuck up anymore. I promise I'll do better. I fucking miss you." Jerrry said softly, feeling like he was gonna cry again.

"I miss you too.." Gena finally admitted. "I fucking hate staying here...I wanna go home."

"So why didn't you just fucking come home?" Jerry asked, sliding closer to her.

"Because...you needed to learn your fucking lesson. I needed to teach you not to take me for granted..." Gena sighed as Jerry wrapped his arms around her.

Jerry shivered when he smelled her hair. He buried his face in her hair.

"Lesson learned." Jerry sighed.

"This beard is so fucking weird...shave it off..." Gena whispered as she lifted her head, the hair of his beard brushing against her lips.

"Anything for you..." Jerry sighed as their lips met.

Jerry moaned as he kissed her, feeling a pooling feeling in his stomach as they kissed. He snaked his tongue into her mouth, sighing as he tasted her. He hadn't tasted her in nearly 2 months. Gena ran her hand through Jerry's hair as they made out, feeling safe in his arms.

Jerry pulled away, licking his lips and looking at her, smirking a little.

"Give me your left hand." Jerry smiled.

Gena furrowed her brows, holding her left hand out. Jerry fished in his pocket and got out her wedding and engagement rings. He slid them back on her finger one by one, kissing her fingers after he slid them back on.

"Jerry..." Gena gasped, smiling a little.

"I do care. I fucking care so much." Jerry sighed.

"Jerry!" Gena exclaimed, nearly tackling him as she pushed him back on the bed.

"I love you!" Gena exclaimed as she straddled him, wincing slightly at her sore ankle.

"Everything alright?" Jerry asked concerned as Gena nearly ripped her top off, exposing her professionally sculpted tits.

"Yeah, it's just my ankle...I fell...it's a long story...I'll tell you later...now which hole do you wanna fuck me in first daddy?" Gena replied hungrily as she grinded her hips against Jerry's.

Jerry looked up at her and smirked.

* * *

"Oh my god Jerry, fuck me, fuck me harder!" Gena screamed as Jerry pounded into her from behind, his grip tight on her hips.

She was on her hands and knees, a hand pressed against the headboard of the hotel bed. Her tits moved back and forth each time Jerry thrusted into her. Jerry grunted as he concentrated, hitting her hard with each thrust.

"Harder! It feels so fucking good! I fucking missed this!" Gena nearly screamed, moaning as she was fucked by her husband.

"You feel so fucking good... fuck yeah..." Jerry managed to get out as he kept up a rhythm, their skin slapping together.

Two orgasms, 3 positions later, they were at this point.

"I want you to fucking cum in me Jerry. I want you to fucking let me have it...oh god!" Gena moaned, biting her lip and pushing back on Jerry's hips.

Jerry whipped his hair to one side as he slammed into her, tilting his head back. He smiled as Gena moaned loudly, clawing at the headboard, holding onto the top.

Jerry could feel himself getting close and it wasn't long before his thrusts had slowed and he grunted loudly, jerking his hips against her a few times as he orgasmed, grunting, gasping and moaning before pulling out and laying on the bed on his back, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

Gena slowly backed away from the headboard, her pussy throbbing as she laid down beside Jerry, rubbing his stomach lightly and smiling.

"Holy fuck...that was fucking intense!" Jerry breathed, smiling and staring up at the ceiling.

"It was fucking great." Gena smiled, leaning over and kissing his lips.

"You've got my pussy juice all on that dirty beard...you smell like a vagina." Gena smirked.

Jerry smiled and shrugged.

"Don't forget to shave it off when we get home." Gena smiled warmly at Jerry.

"Yes ma'm." Jerry smiled up at her.

* * *

_A Few Weeks Later_

Jerry and Gena were over at the Double J ranch visiting Jerry's father. Jerry was clean shaven and had been attending alcoholic anonymous meetings for the past couple of weeks with Gena.

Things were going well for the couple. Jerry had finally seen the light, and he was committed to getting better and staying better. He was going to start a new solo record as well and he was in the process of getting a band together so he could get something going.

Harry had been staying with grandpa while Jerry and Gena spent time alone together, concentrating on Jerry working out his issues.

Jerry sat with Harry in the backyard while Gena stood over with Jerry Sr., talking a hundred miles a minute. Jerry Sr. could not stop staring at her boobs. He really liked his daughter-in-law and he enjoyed showing her around the farm.

"So have you been having fun at grandpa's?" Jerry smiled at his son, ruffling his mullet.

"I guess." Harry sighed, pouting.

"What's wrong?" Jerry asked.

"When can I come home dad? I miss you and mommy." Harry sighed.

"Soon son. Real soon. Mom and Dad gotta spend some time together." Jerry smiled.

"Aunt Cheri says your a drunk." Harry replied.

"What?" Jerry asked, brows furrowed.

"Aunt Cheri said your a drunk and you have to go to the coo coo crazy meeting with all the other wackos to get better. Dad are you going to die?" Harry replied.

"What? Fuck no son. I'm not going to die. You're aunt Cheri fucking talks too much. What did I tell you about getting into adults conversations son? You can't always believe everything you hear!" Jerry frowned.

"I heard Aunt Cheri call mommy a slut. What's a slut dad? Why doesn't aunt Cheri like mommy?" Harry asked.

Jerry frowned, shaking his head.

"Don't ever fucking say that word again! You got that kid? Aunt Cheri doesn't like the fact that mom's an actress." Jerry replied, pursing his lips.

"But acting is fun!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yeah, yea it is." Jerry smiled ruffling Harry's mullet.

"I don't like aunt Cheri." Harry frowns.

"She's tolerable. She just thinks she knows what's best for us is all." Jerry smiled.

Jerry looked over to see Gena sitting in Jerry Sr.'s lap. She looked over at Jerry and smiled and waved. Jerry raised a brow and waved back.

"So dad are you really a drunk?" Harry questioned.

"Harry! You ask too many questions you know that kid!? All you need to know is that I'm getting better and I don't ever want you to drink or do drugs, okay kid?" Jerry exclaimed.

"Okay dad." Harry replied.

Harry jumped up and ran over to Gena, who was now standing up, still talking with Jerry Sr. Jerry sat back and watched as Harry held his arms out to Gena and she picked him up. Harry wrapped his arms around Gena's neck and Gena kissed his temple, glancing over at Jerry and smirking.

Jerry sighed and smiled. Family was the most important thing to him.


End file.
